Boreas
by imanut
Summary: He briefly wondered if this was how Oreithya felt when Boreas had swept her away. An inevitable meeting brought possible due to a windy day.


Well, it's been quite a long while since I've written anything. Things had been so busy and I couldn't persuade myself to write, nor could I find the inspiration. It's kind of hard to believe that it's taken me so long to get back to writing. But that was then and here I am. I only bring you an itty-bitty oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it…especially since my writing skills have improved over the time I've been absent! Haha…or so I like to believe.

(What's also hard to believe is that my b-day is this coming Friday…I'm only turning 18, but why do I suddenly feel so old?)

Anyway, here you go!! Enjoy, my sweet darlings…

Love,

imanut

--

Boreas

--

The wind blew almost violently that day. The bare trees bent to its overwhelming power and flags across the city bore no ripple as they would for Zephyrus's gentle caress as the wind ironed them straight in the sky.

Shindou Shuichi stood atop the NG Productions building with a jacket clamped under his arm, grasping the side of the stairwell door's handle to keep from blowing away. Oh, how the day had been taxing on his spirit. The recording session took longer than usual and the pressure to do things perfectly was increased what with Seguchi-san observing them the entire day. He wore a smug, satisfied, what-did-I-tell-you kind of grin today; Shuichi and Yuki had broken up two evenings ago.

His hands tightened around the metal handle of the door as he remembered his boss's parting words.

_"It's for the best, Shindou-san. I knew that you would finally come to your senses and see for yourself."_

Ya think, he thought as the wind rushed by, pulling on his hair and with unbelievable force. The jacket he had been holding onto was swept from the safety of his underarm to fly off the top of the building. He thanked the heavens for his good fortune--the jacket was rather cheap anyway and if the door was not so heavy, he would have been dragged off along with it. Shuichi sighed…what a day.

The wind died down just long enough for the door to swing back, taking the singer with it. Shuichi suddenly found himself against an expensive green suit that smelled strangely of expensive aftershave…only one person that he knew of could pull it off. Seguchi Tohma-san.

"Oh…good evening Shindou-san."

Ever so slowly, Shuichi lifted his lavender eyes to meet the ever-radiant peridot christened eyes of his boss. He quickly removed himself from the arms that caught him and whispered a quick apology whilst looking down.

"I am the one who should apologize, Shindou-san, for earlier," replied that smooth and silky voice. Shuichi's head had sprung up at that.

"Eh?" was his intelligent question.

"I imagine that I sounded quite rude earlier. That and I was probably misunderstood," stated Tohma. Shuichi carefully studied the man he had known for nearly three years. Yet instead of wondering what this mysterious man could possibly be implying, his mind was on why Seguchi's hat was not fluttering with all the wind that made its way into the stairwell.

The blond businessman allowed his ever-present smile to widen a fraction in amusement before continuing to speak, "If you would follow me to my office, I would be more than happy to elaborate, Shindou-san." Despite his speechlessness beforehand, he was able to nod and they shut the heavy iron door to the rooftop to converse in a more comfortable atmosphere.

--

Tohma perched himself upon the top of his desk as he waited for Shuichi to sit as well. Once the younger made himself comfortable in the plush leather chair in front of said desk, the question was out.

"Seguchi-san, what did you mean earlier if you didn't say that to rub the break-up in my face?" Tohma chuckled a bit.

"Shindou-san, you are as blunt as ever. You and Eiri-san were simply not healthy for one another."

"I know that you blame me for Yuki getting sick--I blame myself too, but--"

"Ha ha…oh, Shindou-san. You misunderstand me once again." Shuichi scrunched his face in confusion.

"Then, what did you mean earlier?"

Tohma stood from his perch upon the desk and made his way to the window overlooking the city. The sun was setting and even with the clouds obscuring the sight of the entire dusk scene, it was still a lovely sight to behold. He took a deep breath and released it inaudibly.

"Shindou-san, while I care deeply for my brother-in-law, there is one other who I fret for above all else. It is not Mika-san. It has taken me three years to realize just how precious this other is to me and I regret that it took me so long. This other is my inspiration. Can you guess who my other is, Shindou-san?" he turned to look at Shuichi, who's eyes widened almost comically.

"Y-you don't mean me, do…do you, Seguchi-san? I-I mean, you've always h-hated me…" he was interrupted by a hand delicately tracing his jaw line. How did Seguchi-san get in front of him so quickly? But soon, that train of thought was also blown out of the water as a pair of soft lips collided gently and violently with his own with as much passion as the gushing wind raging outside.

"Does that answer your question, Shuichi-kun?"

The singer blushed as Tohma smiled so coyly. He briefly wondered if this was how Oreithya felt when Boreas had swept her away.

:End:

--

Well, I imagine that it isn't as well written as I would have liked for it to be, but for getting back into the game after so long, I say it's good enough. (Part of me is kicking myself for even uttering those last five words…ah well.)

By the way, Boreas, for those who don't know, is the Greek god of the north wind and Oreithya is the woman he fell in love with. After failing to earn her favours, he loses his temper (for he is "famous" for his swift temper) and kidnaps her. I hope I didn't fail in my allusion...as I said, it's been quite a while since I've written anything.

Please let me know what ya think! Until next time…


End file.
